A Sensei's Love is a Thrilling Thing (a Naruto story)
by Hidden-Leaf-Ninja
Summary: The complete opposite of her cousin who isn't really flirty or dirty minded, Ruriko appears to be quite simalar, anyone one in the village would be shocked if they knew how her mind really works. After meeting with her cousins team and being placed with them for training, she forms feelings for their sensei that would be considered inappropriate. What will happen?
1. Meeting Team 7

**AN: Hey, this will get fairly dirty later on but I want to at least give it a storyline first. Please bare with me though as, I'm not the best grammar wise, also this is my first one that will be dirty so it might not be briliant, I hope you guys like it though. It will only really go into detail with KakashiXRuriko(OC). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to the Naruto writer. Well other than Ruriko. **

* * *

I wandered around my new house in Konohagakure. I was 16 and had moved here after the passing of my mum. Dad had died of an injury while on a ninja mission. I smiled to myself.

_I should go pay my dear cousin a visit and pass her, her presents and tell her the good news _I smiled to myself. I put away my things and picked up some drawings, I had done for her. I headed to my aunts house and she said my cousin was out training, I asked my aunt where they were training and headed to find my cousin.

I heard them before, I had seen them. When I arrived I sat in the branches of the trees totally unnoticed by the others. I noticed my cousin was trying her best to impress the black haired boy, who was ignoring her and concentrating on his training and the boy with the spikey blonde hair kept going wrong. I started to draw the scene as I pictured it in my mind, It was only when I looked back up to check some details of the scene incase I missed some detail no matter how small, that I noticed a man with silver-grey hair that stood straight up. He was reading a book but from this distance I couldn't tell what, completely ignoring the others _That must be there Sensei Kakashi _I thought to myself. I smiled to myself then noticed my cousin slip and land flat on her back, The boys smirked at her and her face blushed as pink as her hair. I laughed out load at this, jumping out of the tree to help her up.

"RURI" She cheered hugging me. "I can't believe your here it's great to see you"

"Oh please don't insult me by beating around the bush, I know you want your present" I smirked, she nodded and I looked at her as if to say, you can better than just a nod, at least work for your presnents.

"I'm going to have to try and ammuse you to get my present aren't I?" she asked,

"You know me so well Kura" I smirked she sighed.

"Ruri your the coolest, smartest most talented person, i've ever met" She said loudly over dramatising her actions. "Please won't you teach me how to be so cool so I can win over my brooding bore of of a chrush"

Hearing her say this I burst out laughing as she rolled her eyes at me and blushed bright red as the two boys and their Sensei all looked at her, all with a single raised eyebrow.

"Now i'm highly ammused, I never expected you to go as far as using the very words I use to describe your chrush" I laughed and handed her the pictures, she beamed happily. The pictures were of a boy called Sasuke, well as best as I could with the information, she had given me. As I looked at the others I noticed, my drawings seemed to have a resemblence to the black haired boy in front of me. I heard a little squeak from my cousin she had no doubt spotted the one I had draw of her chrush, without a shirt, having to use my imaganation. I chuckled at her.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to have interupted your training session, My name Ruriko, I'm Sakura's cousin, I just moved here from the hidden mist village after my mum passed away, when my aunt told me Sakura was training, I couldn't resist coming down to see her team that she's told me all about, please don't let me get in the way of your training, I go now and talk later" I smiled and went to leave. "I don't mind if you stay as long as Sakura doesn't get too distracted, it's hard to get her to focus at the best of times" Their Sensei smiled back at me

"hmm you'll get that with her brooding bore crush on the team with, don't worry, I knew things about her that she wouldn't want getting out, so she'll concentrate extra hard today or I may end up letting something slip" I smirked. Sakura instantly went back to training making her sensei chuckle, Sasuke and Naruto joined her.

"My names Kakashi, By the way" The sensei smiled

"Nice to meet you as I said my names Ruriko but call me Ruri" I said cheerfully. taking out my sketchbook and pencil and continuing drawing.

"That's really good" kakashi said looking over my shoulder

"Thanks but it's not finished yet" I said happily.

"Oh i'm sorry, i'll stop being nosey and wait until it's finished" Kakashi muttered looking away. "I don't mind you looking at this one, Any I don't want people seeing until there finish I tend to do in the privacy of my own home" I told him he just nodded and carried on watching me draw. After a while they finished training and I offered to take them all out for Ramen. I talked happily with all of them. I couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi looked like under that mask and what his covered eye looked like._ I think I have a new book series _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I was training with my team, Sasuke was ignoring my attempts to impress him and Kakashi-Sensei, I notice he was reading a dirty book. I continued to train although that book gave me a thought I _could ask my cousin, she would know how I could get Sasuke to notice me, but then again she'd probably tell me to wear low cut tops among other things that just weren't me_, My thoughts distracted me, causing me to slip and land flat on my back, Naruto and Sasuke smirked at me, I felt the blush rush to my cheeks _Oh sure that he notices _I thought. I heared someone laughing, I noticed jumping out of the tree, my cousin Ruriko, she came over and helped me up.

"RURI" I cheered hugging her, I always liked seeing her. "I can't believe your here it's great to see you"

"Oh please don't insult me by beating around the bush, I know you want your present" SHe smirked, I nodded and She looked at me as if to say, _you can better than just a nod, at least work for your presnents._

"I'm going to have to try and ammuse you to get my present aren't I?" I asked knowing the answer

"You know me so well Kura" She smirked, I sighed, the easiest way to ammuse her would to embarass myself.

"Ruri your the coolest, smartest most talented person, i've ever met" I said loudly over dramatising my movements "Please won't you teach me how to be so cool so I can win over my brooding bore of of a chrush"

She burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at her _I knew mentioning Sasuke would ammuse her esspecially if I said brooding bore as that was how she often discribed Sasuke whenever I told her about him. _I blushed bright red as Naruto, Sauske and our Sensei all looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Now i'm highly ammused, I never expected you to go as far as using the very words I use to describe your chrush" Ruriko laughed and handed me some folded peices of paper, I smiled, Ruriko was a really good artist and writer and had a very...inventive... imagination. I had discribed Sasuke in as much detail as I could and she offered to draw some pictures of him for me, I couldn't help but squeak when I came across a drawing of a topless Sauke, She had draw him with well toned mucsles and a brooding look, this will have been straight from her imagination.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to have interupted your training session, My name Ruriko, I'm Sakura's cousin, I just moved here from the hidden mist village after my mum passed away, when my aunt told me Sakura was training, I couldn't resist coming down to see her team that she's told me all about, please don't let me get in the way of your training, I go now and talk later" I smiled and went to leave.

"I don't mind if you stay as long as Sakura doesn't get too distracted, it's hard to get her to focus at the best of times" Kakashi-Sensei smiled back at her

"hmm you'll get that with her brooding bore crush on the team with, don't worry, I knew things about her that she wouldn't want getting out, so she'll concentrate extra hard today or I may end up letting something slip" She smirked. Even though it was an implied threat, she would carry it out, I instantly went back to training making our sensei chuckle, Sasuke and Naruto joined me.

"My names Kakashi, By the way" I heard Kakashi introduce himself

"Nice to meet you as I say my names Ruriko but call me Ruri" She said cheerfully taking out a sketchbook and pencil and drawing.

"That's really good" kakashi said obviously looking over her shoulder

"Thanks but it's not finished yet" Ruriko replied happily.

"Oh i'm sorry, i'll stop being nosey and wait until it's finished" Kakashi muttered

"I don't mind you looking at this one, Any I don't want people seeing until there finish I tend to do in the privacy of my own home" She told him. After a while we finished training and Ruriko offered to take us all out for Ramen. She talked happily with all of them. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, as she appeared deep in thought, most people thought she was interested in what was being said but normally she was lost in her own thoughtss. I was the only person who could tell though.


	2. The Book Signing

After speaking with the ninja's that ran the acadamy, they arranged for me to train alongside Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Our training took place under the watchfull eye of Kakashi. Most of my time during these sessions was sat watching as most of the things we had been covering I already knew. I spent alot of time sat around the village drawing. Most of the students sat and chatted with me as I drew, when I was out I drew things that I wouldn't mind people seeing. I was sat with Sakura in my house one day, just the two of us, when my work phone rang. I went and aswered it, after a few minutes I hung up and went back into the living room and sat back down next to Sakura.

"Was that something to do with the perv books you write?" Sakura asked

"Those books make me money and not just a little but a lot, I sell thousands and thats on a bad week" I chuckled "And yes it was"

"I don't think I really want to know but what did they want?" She questioned

"You know our local book store?" I said looking at her.

"What about it?" She said curiously.

"They want me to do a signing" I told her

"Your not going are you? you could get recogised" Sakura panicked

"Of course i'm going and I won't be recognised. I use a transformation jutsu to change my appearence" I said changing so that I now had jet black hair, Dark eyes, a black top that showed most of my stomach and just covered my chest, greyish green trousers, a brown belt and swapped my glasses. "Would you really expect that Kiyoko and Myself are the same person I smirked.

"Not at all" Sakura said looking impressed that I had worked it all back.

"Can you do me a favour, I don't suppose you'll come with me will you, in disguise yourself of course" I said looking pleadingly at her

"and have pervs staring at me adn trying to grope me no thank you" Sakura said turning her nose up at the thought and crossing her arms.  
"Please Sakura, they wouldn't dare touch you, anyone who does will have all their fingers and both their wrists broken by me, Please I don't want to do this on my own, just this once and I'll not

blackmail you with Sasuke for a whole month, pretty please" I said doing puppy eyes.

"Fine" Sakura sighed I started to draw ideas on her disguise. I had insisted she had to fit in with the style of my writing she argued against me saying she didn't want to look like some sluty whore, So we settled for a girl with blonde hair and pale brown eyes named Akari, wearing a slimming black dress with white flowers.

* * *

**At the Signing**

Me and Sakura got to the book store, in our disguses. we had to go early for setting up and to avoid being mobbed as we tried to get into the shop. We had to sit in a back room while we waited until I had to start. I really didn't mind these things but I prefered to have someone with me if possible, just for company while I waited. Soon it was time to start.

"Now for who you've all really come to see Kiyoko Mizushima" I heard called out. I smiled at Sakura who looked worried and headed out Akari (Sakura) following.

"Hey guys glad to see I have so many people reading my books, I really wouldn't be anywhere with out you guys, this is my pal Akari, this isn't really her scene but she came for my sake, so please leave her be guys, Oh and I'd like to take this oppertuinity to annouce that I'm working on a new series. Heaven is a Sensei, series keep an eye out" I beamed. everyone was asking me questions I was just about to reply to one in particular when I felt Akari (Sakura) pull on my arm.

"What's up Akari?" I asked

"Look who just came in" Akari hissed I looked to the door _It can't be_ I thought to myself, knowing who she was pointing out, However as the person who had entered began to make their way through the crowd there was no mistaking that silver hair, the lower half of the mans face covered by a mask and his eye cover by his ninja headband. Then stood directly in front of me, Mine and Sakura's very own ninja trainer and jounin Kakashi Hatake.

"I'm awefully sorry, i'm late Miss Mizushima, It took me a while to remember where I put my favorite book of yours" Kakashi smiled, I sigh of relief as I realized he hadn't recognised me or Sakura.

"No need to apologise, After all in this case isn't ccoming late better than coming early and certainly better than not coming at all, I'd be very dissapionted if no one came

"Indeed" Kakashi chuckled his eyes betraying the fact dirty images were going through his mind.

" I smirked, everyone smiled appreciativly at the little joke, even if it was bad and please call me Kiyoko, I hate fomalites" I smiled at him as I signed his copy of one of my books.

"Funny, a student of mine is very much like that, she always calls me Kakashi rather than Kakashi-Sensei, you should see her art though" Kakashi smiled back at me _Did he know_ I thought to myself

"Oh really what's it like?" I asked curious to what he thought. "  
"Well it's they aren't dirty but the girl deffinatly has talent" Kakashi said cheerfully. "I mean she always seems to portray so much with her drawings"

"So, do you have any questions for me?, Kakashi was it?" I said pretending to try and remember his names the compliment made me want to blush but by some miracle I didn't. "I've been taking questions already"

"I was actually wondering if you was working on any new series?" He asked curiously

"Oh right you missed that, well I announced it earlier" I smiled then loudly to the crowd I added "WHAT DOES HE NEED TO LOOK OUT FOR?"

"HEAVAN IS A SENSEI" they all called back.

"Funny you look like what I had in mind for the Sensei" I smirked at him, out the corner of my eye, I saw Akari (Sakura) looking mortified at the thought of me writing about our Sensei, but I had, had the idea in my head scince I met the man, there was something that fasinated me about him and it wasn't just what was hidden beneth that mask or the eye covered by his headband. _ No there's something else _ I thought to myself.

"Ok then, i'm curious now you look a lot younger than I expeted, how old are you?" Kakashi asked

"Nineteen" I lied

"But your books have been going three years that would mean you started writing at..." Kakashi started looking shocked

"Sixteen, that's right, it's not a problem is it" I said feeling ashamed of myself for the first time. The wierd thing was, I wrote about it as though i'd had plenty of experience in the bedroom but the truth was, even though I wasn't in mind I was completly innocent in body other than the odd kiss, I hadn't done anything, when it came to sex it has only ever been in my imagination. I'd never tell my fans that though.

"Not at all it's just shocked me" Kakashi shrugged.

"Can we go now?" Akari (Sakura) pleaded, I knew she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Look, i'm really sorry, I can't stay longer, but the longer I stay here, the longer it will take to get my new books out, so i'm afraid i'm going to have to go now, thank you all for coming, i'll be sure to arrange it again for the release of my new series if you like" I smiled, the fact I had to go was met with dissapointed sounds, but at the thought of me returing for a book release cheered them up and they cheered. Once it was cleared we headed off. In case we were being followed, we headed to a public girls toilet we changed back into our normal selves, as we walked out we talk about how weird it was to see to girls climbing out of the back window of a public toliet and headed back to mine. Once there we sat laughing and talking happily.

* * *

**An: I hope you guy's like the story so far, I apologise again for any gramatical errors, I've been told I have mild Dyslexia, so they'll probably more than a few gramatical errors. **


	3. Party planning

**AN: Ruriko's 17th is coming up, Sakura and Ruriko decided to celebrate by throwing a party, All of there fellow students are invited and none of the adults, Games.**

* * *

It Had been a few months, Since the book signing Sakura could barely look at Kakashi knowing he was the subject of my new book. I however had become even more curious about the man. I had already started the first in the series but it was far from finished, I had gotten the story finished, but hadn't even made a start on the drawings. I spent most of my time during in the training sessions again having already covered the topic, drawing the background using the training area as my guide, considering the first book would mosstly be set there. I would redraw them with people later. It was early December and My 17th birthday was coming up, me and Sakura were talking about how nothing interested ever really happened. My birthday came up into the conversation, Me and Sakura both grinned at each other at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her she nodded

"PARTY!" We both cheered, I wasn't really girly and I didn't really spend my time the way most people of my age would but one thing about me that was well known in my village was that, I wouldn't pass up an excuse for a party.

Soon me and Sakura were planning the party. I had told Sakura to do the party decorations, I would be making up the invites. As Sakura trained and I sat back again. I started work on the invatation background. Sakura had been yelling names, I yelled back yes or no and wrote those I agreed to on paper.

"Sasuke" Sakura yelled

"I'm surprised you hadn't said it sooner, him and Naruto are already down at the top of the list" I called back

"What about Hinata?" She shouted over

"Below Naruto" I yelled back

"Oh is she now?" Sakura said with a wink

"I think i'm starting to have an influence on your humour dear cousin" I laughed and Sakura chuckled

"What are you two planning?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing" I smiled innocently at Kakashi, then yelled over to Sakura "What about adults?"

"No they'll only spoil it" Sakura pouted

"yeah I guess so we don't need boring adults ruining the fun" I agreed

"Charming" Kakashi grumbled

"Oh you don't count as boring but you are an adult" I said sweetly. This seemed to cheer him up, he smiled and called it a day on the lessson. Me and Sakura grinned. Still discussing people who could come. When we got home I started on the invites.

After finishing each and every invite design by hand, in my normal handwriting which was neat and curled I started to write the invites.

_Dear (name) _

_Me and Sakura gladly invite you to a party at my house on the 12th of december._

_Please come and see us personally to comfirm your attedence. be carefull though as we don't want everyone knowing _

_There are only a four rules for this party: _

_Rule One: Anything that happens at the party, stays at the party, only those who attend the party are alound to know details of what happens at the party._

_Rule two: __**ALL**__ activities __**MUST**__ be participated in by __**EVERYONE**__ attending the party. So be Warned if you come you __**HAVE**__ to take part in __**ALL**__ activitie_

_Rule Three: We don't want anyone falling out and ruining the part for everyone else by making it awkward. _

_Final Rule(and most importent):__** HAVE FUN**___

_**Me: **__unless your Sasuke then you'll probably just sit brooding, __**Sakura: **__RURI! __**ME: **__No need to hit me, i'm just kidding, now look what you've done, i'll have to write this on all the invites now you know if you disract me I put our conversations __**Sakura: **__You haven't, __**Me:**__...__**Sakura: **__RURI! WAIT I NEED TO GO FIND AN OUTFIT, I HAVE TO LOOK DECENT IF HE COMES, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE WROTE THAT __**ME: **__NO, i'll help you pick __**Sakura: **_NO WAY!

_Sorry about that couldn't I was just going to put the broading part but I figured a glimpse into the planning might be ammusing, She really isn't trusting me to help her pick an outfit out, ah well Hope you can all come, the more people the more fun, Also if you ever come across my old class mates from the hidden mist village they'll tell you my parties are legendary. _

_Any way let us know in advance if your coming_

_yours sincerly _

_Ruriko and Sakura _

We both signed our names and I wrote them out for each person. After a while I headed out, Going around the village giving each personm they're invites. I spotted Sasuke and Naruto arguing. I headed over and cleared my throat. "Oh Hey Ruri, how are you?" Naruto smiled.

"Nothing much, I came over to had you these letters are top secret and for your eyes only. you mustn't let anyone else view them" I beamed telling them the same thing I had told to everyone. those with parents I told them to tell their parents it was only going to be a few people. Sasuke read it with a raised eyebrow while Naruto readi it with a grin.

"I'll be there Belive it" Naruto beamed

"Sasuke?" I asked

"Not really my thing" he muttered

"Don't be such a bore all the time, losen up a little, You don't see Naruto being a bore, I really don't get what the girls see in you I really don't" I frowned

"Fine i'll go, see what's so ledgendary about it" Sasuke sighed

"Awesome" I smiled "I need to go give out the last one"

I left Naruto and Sasuke who wandered off seeming to have forgotten about their arguement. I soon foun Hinata, sat on her own I sat beside her and handed her, her invite with out a word. I knew she had a chrush Naruto. She read it.

"thank you but i'm not sure it's my thing" Hinata said quitely

"You know Sasuke said the same thing, he's still coming just to see how ledgendary it is, Oh and Naruto agreed to go aswell" I smiled cheerfully

"N-Na- Naruto's goinng" Hinata stuttered, I noddded "Well maybe it wouldn't hurt to go, thanks for inviting me, Ruriko"

"I'd prefer you to call me Ruri please Hina" I beamed

"Ok Ruri, why me, you and Sakura, go shopping for outfits tomorrow" I suggested

"I'd like that" Hinata smiled happily I smiled and arranged a time to meet, when I got home Sakura was complaining of having nothing to wear as I tought she would be. I told her about shopping with Hinata, which cheered her up but surprised her as I normally hated shopping.

**Shopping**

Me and Sakura called for Hinata and the three of us went shopping we visited plenty of shops, not really finding anything, I made a desicion and took them to my favorite shop where they could disign our perfect outfits and make them for us.

"Hello Miss Kochi" The women smiled

"Hello Madam Kumamoto" I smiled back

"What can I do for my favorite customer today?" Madam Kumamoto asked

"Me and my cousin are holding a party for my 17th birthday and we need some dresses" I told her

"What colours, I was think a pale purple for my freind Hinata, a salmon pink for my cousin Sakura and as for myslelf I trust your best judgemnt, something sexy but not too revealing" I informed her.

"Let's see then" She said looking through the purple and pink dresses in the shop. "Actually Madam Kumamoto, Sakura and Hinata's crushes are going to be attended so I was thinking one of your own design" I told her at this she turned to look at me "I'll be paying so money won't be an issue"

She dissapered into the back, where she kept her own creations, the best money could buy, She came back out after a few minutes, pushed us all into seperate changing cubicles, passing us a dress each and pulled shut the curtains. after coming out so we could see the others dresses, wwe all gasped, we went and changed back. I paid for the dress, a pair of strappy silver heels, a pair of strappy gold heels and some plain black heels. We then headed back to mine.

* * *

Soon the day of the party and my birthday had arrived, Sakura and Hinata came early to help me set up. I had taken anything to do with my books or things I didn't want anyone to see up into the attic which was clear I decided to turn it into my work office. After making sure it was all out of sight, I made a start on the music playlist. it wasn't long before, the house was decorated with winter decorations, mistletoe was hung. This was going to be fun. I smiled, we changed into our dresses and did our hair. Sakura's dress was silver with midnight blue beads sown on in a swirling pattern, It was strapples and reached to her knees, completed with her heels and dark smokey coloured makeup she looked abosolutly stunning. Hinata's dress was a burnt oranges colour, it stopped above her knees, the ruffled heam of the dress and the sway of the skirt of the dress she walked gave her a sweet carefree yet playfull look. I changed into my dress. I was doing my makeup when there was a knock at the door.

"Can one of you get that please" I yelled

"Hinata get the door, I just need to finish something up" I heard Sakura shout. I heard the door open.

"H-hi, N-Naruto, S-Sasuke, C-come i-in" I heard Hinata stutter. She seemed to get over that with me and Sakura around.

"I like you dress Hinata, it's really suits you beleive it" I heard Naruto say as I got to the door.

"Th-thank y-you N-Naruto" Hinata mumbled as I opened the door, I looked at her and saw she was blushing.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them and saw their jaws drop in shock. I went and put music on as Sakura came in.

"Ruri, you and Sakura look great Believe it" Naruto beamed

"Thanks Naruto" I said with a smile as Sakura mumbled a thanks

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked

"They aren't here yet you guys are first to arrive" Sakura told him.

We all sat talking, the rest of the guests arrived, after a while into the party Hinata and Sakura dissapeared into the kitchen and a second later came out carrying a cake. placing it in the center of the table, It was covered in Red icing and green Music notes. Seventeen candles set on top of it ready to light it later. everyone appeard to be having a great time. I was Dancing along with most of the crowd. When the door bell which I had sortered out so it would be louder than party music, when I first moved her, went off. Sakura who was dancing next to me offered to get it and made her way through the small crowd to the door. Both of us curious as to who it was, as all the guest we had invited were already at the party.

* * *

**AN: there will be some adult content in the next chapter. hope you guys like it so far. **


	4. Minutes in Heaven

**An: some adult content and language. Starts from Kakakshi's point of veiw.**

* * *

My team had begged to have a day off so they would be able to do something to celebrate Ruriko's birthday together. Ruriko was Sakura's cousin and a new student of mine, who had moved here from the hidden mist village after her mother had passed away. She always seemed cheerful, friendly and she was an amazing artist. She got along with practically everyone in the village, yet she wasn't overlly hyper like Naruto, who didn't really fit in with the other kids but she got along with him great, she didn't come across as moody and anti-social as Sasuke and called him Sakura's brooding bore chrush, yet they got along.

I was walking to the book shop late in the afternoon, when I was approached by our Hokage Lady Tsunade. She appeared to be conserned

"Good afternoon Hokage, is something wrong?" I asked her as she approached

"I wanted to speak with you about Ruriko, she's your new student correct" She said seriously

"Has she done something wrong?" I questioned

"Not at all but rumour is that her and Sakura are throwing a party for Ruriko's 17th birthday, I know what some of the kids can be like when they're excited and hyper I was hoping you could call around at Ruriko's later and see if our suspisions are correct, if they are, would you do me a favor and supervise them, make sure things don't get out of hand or too roudy?" she asked

"No problem but knowing Sakura and Ruri, the worst that could happen is one of the girls try to kiss Sasuke" I agreed and she walked off.

Once I got to the book shop, I asked about Kiyoko's new books. The shop keeper pointed me to the latest of her current series but told me he hadn't hear any news about the new series she was working on. I bought her latest book and made my way home. I read the book and loved every word of it and was about to settle down for a night to myself, when unfortunatly I spotted the time on the clock and remembered I had to go to Ruriko's house. I sighed and zipped my trousers back up and started to walked to my students house. I was trying my best to get the images of the lates book out my head and finally succeded as I got to the door. I could hear music and I rang the bell, I was only waiting a minuite or so when the door was answered by Sakura.

"Oh hello Kakashi-Sensei" she smiled "What brings you here?"  
"The Hokage heared rumour of a party and sent me to check, I've been asked to supervise, can I come in?" I explianed

"I guess so, Wait does this mean your technically classed as attending the party?" Sakura questioned

"Don't worry I'll not spoil your fun, you'll not even know I'm here" I told her

"Yeah, not the point, even as a supervisor your still your still technically attending the party right?" She pressed

"Well... yes Why?" I asked confused in responsed Sakura went into a cupboard and brought out a large bag.

"In that case place an item unique to yourself in the bag, ready for 30 minutes in heaven later" She said pushing the bag towards me.

"I'm only suppervising it would be innapropriate" I said simply at this she looked annoy and picked up a piece of paper, that looked like an invite.

"ALL activities MUST be participated in by EVERYONE attending the party" She read aloud, then looked up at me "If you have to stay you have to participate thats a rule"

"Well I can't argue with the rules" I smirked and placed in one of the books I read. Sakura nodded placed the bag away and headed into the party. I followed her into the room, where people were dancing.

In the center dancing rather sexily was Ruriko, Through gaps in the crowd I noticed her hair, that was normaly in a plait down to the middle of her back wasn'tup at all it was flowing freely, over her shoulders down her back the end bushing againts her lower back. I couldn't help but stare at it, I hadn't realised just how long her hair was.

Or for that matter just how perfect her bum was, what was I doing I can't think things like that she my student.

Sakura had made her way over to Ruriko. Ruriko looked over to where I was stood and smiled at me. I smiled back, she turned back to face Sakura and said something to her, because the music was so loud she had to speak close to Sakura. From where I stood it looked as though Ruriko's lips had brushed Sakura's ears. _Oh to have those luscious full lips whispering my name Kakashi-Sensei her hot breath hitting my ear. _I felt a twitch between my legs. S_top it you can't think of her like that she's your student besides she never calls you Sensei, but that would make it all the more sexy... no I need to stop thinking this way._

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Ruriko had made her way through the crowd and was trying to talk to me. I turned to her.

"Oh Ruriko, Sorry I was distracted, Happy birthday, sorry I haven't brought anything for you" I apologised feeling bad as I saw the pile of presents she had got an that I had come to her party uninvited and empty handed.

"Oh it's fine Kakashi, Kura's explained, your an exception to the adult rules, your always welcome at my parties" She smiled _I wouldn't mind being welcome at a private party just me and you and an empty house _I thought "I just thought it would be a little strange if you were the only adult invited"

"Well i'm glad, you don't think I'll ruin your enjotyment" I said cheerfully _No i'd much rather be the cause of your enjoyment_

"As if" She chuckled, we sat talking for a while, then suddenly the music was turned off.

"All right everyone gather round it's time to play 30 minutes in heaven" Sakura annouced.

"Wait I wasn't in on this" Ruriko said surprised

"Maybe she thought you wouldn't approve" I suggested.

"Yeah right Kakashi Sensei, she wouldn't say no to being locked in a closet with someone" Sakura smirked

"OI, I'll have you know it depends on the man" Ruriko yelled back laughing as she did I couldn't help notice she was wearing a dark green dress that seamed to show off her figure _And oh what a sexy figure it is, that dress hugging tight to her curvascious body, how I'd like to be that dress right now_

"Well being the birthday girl, you should be the first one to take a shot, maybe you'll get lucky and score a big strong man" Sakura smirked at Ruriko coming over with the bag.

"A man out of all these boys, as much as I adore them, I doubt they could handle me" Ruriko smirked _oh that is so right Ruriko, only a real man would know how to handle you._ I thought, as I snapped out of my innapropriate thoughts I saw her dissapearing into the closet.

"Looks like she got lucky and got a man after all" Sakura smirked, then looked at me "Your up Kakashi Sensei"

"What?" I said confused, she kidding right, me locked in a closet with Ruriko, the way i've been thinking today, that would be a very bad idea.

"Look, you know the rules anyone attending must participate, plus she took your book in with her, so you'll have to go in to get it back" She smiled, I sighed and went in. I heard the door shut and lock behind me "your 30 minutes start now"

I had rather good eye sight so I could clearly see her. I didn't know what to say so I stood watching her, she looked as though she was examaning my book, but that couldn't be possible in this light her eyes can't be that strong, she needs glasses during the day for one.

"Interesting book you have here, Kakashi" I heard her say cheerfully

"How did you know it was me?" I asked curiously

"I doubt any shops around here would sell porn to thirteen year olds" She said I could see the smirk on her face, then I heard her chuckle. "Don't worry doesn't bother me"

"Erm... Can I erm... have that back" I said suddenly nervous.

"Aw not getting all shy on me are you Kakashi" She chuckled

"No of course not" I defended. I saw her flicking through the book, sudddenly she started reading out sections aloud. _Oh god why is she doing this to me, it's been difficult enough trying to keep my hands off her already and now she's reading out that book, I don't know how much more I can take._

"You ok Kakashi? you look a little nervous" She smiled. Handing over the book. It was then I had realised I moved closer to her. "You know I wonder, why Kura had hung a mistletoe in here"

"Wait in here?" I gulped

"Yeah, well this explains it" she smirked

"H-how S-so?" I stuttered, _Wait me stuttering, what the hells wrong with me._

"Make sure every pair has to kiss at least once" She explained. _Those are the rules and as they seem so set on enforcing the rules of the party._ I thought pulling my mask down. I moved closer and placed my hands at either side of her head, my palms pressed against the wall.

"Well rules are rules and who am I to break them" I whispered in her ear having to lean down as she was shorter than me. pulling my face away from her ear and placing my hand on her chin and tilting her face up, so that she was looking up at me. I then pressed my lips to hers, I expected her to push me away, after all, I am her teacher.

Instead of pushing me away, I felt her smile into the kiss, actually it was more like a smirked, her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer, I was just going to have a quick kiss, but as she pulled me closer, I couldn't resist I wanted more, my toungue darted across her lips, begging for entrance but she just smirked more.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I carried on dancing as Sakura went to get the door. After a minute or two, she came back, leaning in so she could be heard over the music and told me Kakashi, had been sent to supervise after the Hokage had heard rumours of a party. I looked over to the door leading to the hallway and spotted him. I smiled at him and he retutrned it, I then turned to Sakura and told her I was going to speak to him .

I headed over and saifd, hello, upon getting no response I shouted him by his name, Still nothing, he seemed to be staring into the crowd. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face me.

"Oh Ruriko, Sorry I was distracted, Happy birthday, sorry I haven't brought anything for you" Kakashi apologised

"Oh it's fine Kakashi, Kura's explained, your an exception to the adult rules, your always welcome at my parties" I smiled, he seemed to be thinking, I had spent alot of time at books signings and knew instantly he was thinking something dirty, I couldn't help but find it amusing. _It might just be fun having him here._

"Well i'm glad, you don't think I'll ruin your enjotyment" He said cheerfully _I doubt having him here would ruin my enjoyment, but I could think of things he could be doing that, would cause me to enjoy myself a lot more than some party surrounded by thirteen year olds._

"As if" I chuckled, more at my own thoughts, we sat talking for a while, then suddenly the music was turned off.

"All right everyone gather round it's time to play 30 minutes in heaven" Sakura annouced.

"Wait I wasn't in on this" I said surprised she had planned this on her own.

"Maybe she thought you wouldn't approve" Kakashi suggested.

"Yeah right Kakashi Sensei, she wouldn't say no to being locked in a closet with someone" Sakura smirked

"OI, I'll have you know it depends on the man" I yelled back with a small laugh _I wouldn't mind being trapped in a closet with Kakashi._

"Well being the birthday girl, you should be the first one to take a shot, maybe you'll get lucky and score a big strong man" Sakura smirked at me coming over with the bag.

"A man out of all these boys, as much as I adore them, I doubt they could handle me" Ruriko smirked _The only man in this room is Kakashi and I doubt he'd join in, but then again, it is the rules that those attending must participate in all activities._ I put my hand into the bag and pulled out a book, I recognised the cover as one of my own works, _well what do you know he has participated this should be interesting._

Kakashi was lost in his own thougts to notice he had been picked

"I'm going to take this in with me" I smirked at Sakura and went into the closet. After a minute Kakashi entered aswell. The door being shut and locked behind him.

"your 30 minutes start now" Sakura told us.

I removed my glasses, not really needing them. My eyesight was perfect in the darkness. My eyes have adjusted to working in mist and when I lived in the hidden mist village, I trained all night in the dark practically every night, unfortunatly my eyes permanatly adjusted to working in the dark. My glasses while looking normal had been adjusted to work like sunglasses as my eyes had become sensative to sunlight.

"Interesting book you have here, Kakashi" I told him cheerfully decided I would use it, to make it more interesting.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously

"I doubt any shops around here would sell porn to thirteen year olds" I smirked, he looked panicked making me chuckle and added "Don't worry doesn't bother me"

"Erm... Can I erm... have that back" He said suddenly nervous.

"Aw not getting all shy on me are you Kakashi" I chuckled

"No of course not" he defended. I began flicking through the book, sudddenly she started qouting the book purely from memory, I just flicked though it to make him think I was reading from it.

"You ok Kakashi? you look a little nervous" I smiled. Handing over the book. As he had moved closer to me. Then I remamber Sakura hanging misletoe in this very closet "You know I wonder, why Kura had hung a mistletoe in here"

"Wait in here?" he gulped

"Yeah, well this explains it" I smirked I knew, his dirty mind was working over time and he was trying his hardest to control himself.

"H-how S-so?" he stuttered. _he's stuttering how cute._

"Make sure every pair has to kiss at least once" I explained. I felt him place his hands on the wall on either side of my head. _Just make your move you know you want to Kakashi._

"Well rules are rules and who am I to break them" He whispered in my ear having to lean down as I was shorter than he was. Normally this wouldn't affect me, I felt his warm breath on my ear, if this was anyone else it woulldn't bother me, but because it was Kakashi breath, I knew he had removed his mask or at the very least pulled it down, the thought of it made me shudder with excitement

As he kissed me I couldn't help but smirk _Maybe I should've told him I had taken the mistletoe down after Sakura had put it up, but then again he didn't give me a chance to and his lips did feel so good pressed against my own_, I couldn't help myslef my arms reach up and wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer to me, as I did I knew he could no longer control himself anymore. his toungue darted across my lips, begging for entrance and I smirked more _you'll have to work for your prize my_ Kakashi.

I felt him start nibbling and biting my lower lip knowing that his toungue darting across them wasn't working. I had to admit, it was diffcult not to open my mouth ever so slightly to give his toungue entrance. Suddenly his hands were on my arse and he pulled me closer to him, my hips bumping lightly into his groin, I gasp feeling a bulge under his jeans _Well well well, feels like Kakashi has a hard on._ This momentary shock presented him with the oppotunity he craved his tounge darted through my parted lips and began exploring my mouth, I tried not to moan and quickly regained my composure. My toungue pushed back at his and we began battling for dominence, it didn't take long for him to win, his toungue exploring every inch of my mouth, I tried a second time to gain dominece, tried to make it so he was the one pressed against the wall. At this he gave a low growl and slammed me against the wall, luckly the music was back on and I knew it would have covered the bang.

"20 minutes left you two" Sakura yelled.

"Ok Kura" I yelled back after pulling away from Kakashi. As I said it he started kissing at my neck causing me to chuckle "good luck with that"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked his voice low and husky not stopping kissing my neck.

"If your looking for my sweet spot, you'll have difficulty, no ones ever found it" I smirked confidently.

"I have ways" He said, I felt him smirking as well. I felt his toungue moving againt the skin of my neck when suddenly a shiver went through my whole body causing him to smirk again, suddenly I felt him bite gently at the area of my neck that had caused me to shiver at his toungues touch. That did the trick, I gasped, my hips pushing against his groin.

"K-Kakashi S-Sensei" I moaned my head falling back, as he sucked, licked and bit at my soft spot. This seemed to encorage him even more, he seemed to growl slightly in approval. One of his hands going to an exposed area of my thigh and massaging it, his mouth not leaving the spot on my neck. I wanted him even more so and it made me moan again this time I was begging for him "K-Kakashi"

He didn't react at all, I couldn't help but feel confused that was until he bit at my sweet spot this time rougher and more demanding.

"Kakashi Sensei" I gasped, this time his hand travelled even further, but stopped.

"I shouldn't" He said looking at me with longing, but pained at the thought of not having me.

"I don't care, I want you to" I said simply, wanting to get rid of the pain on his face and replace it with pleasure, one hand grabbing the hand that was near the top of my knickers that was causing the bottom of my dress to rise up, stopping him removing it, my other hand unfastening his trousers and tugging them down. I didn't want to make a mess in the closet so slid my hand underneath his boxers and grasping his firm, hard cock. "I want you"

"Are y-you s-sure R-Ruriko" He said his hand sliding under the top of my knickers. "If you want me to stop just say, I don't want to do anything you that you wouldn't want"

"For fuck sake Sensei, your wasting time, So stop fucking talking and just finger me already" I snapped, I had no idea what came over, I mean sure I've wrote about sex in books but I never done anything more than kiss a boy, but there was something about him that if I thought we had enough time to make the pleasure last I would've had him fuck me there and then.

"Ok then" Kakashi chuckled as he began rubbing at my pussy, as he did this I moaned in pleasure and started to slowly rub my hand along the shaft of his large, hard cock. At this he pushed a finger into me, which caused me to moan more and stroke faster, which in turn encourage him. After a few minutes his whole body shudder as he came into my hand as he tried not to call my name too loudly, I struggled not to scream his name as he finished me off. He straightend out my dress, then did his trousers back. up. He handed me a tissue and we cleaned ourselves up. Kakashi sat down on a box and pulled me into his lap.

He tilted my face up and kissed me, it wasn't the same as earlier this time, it was soft, sweet and gentle. Sakura called five minutes and Kakashi pulled away sighing sadly, he hugged me close to him and I could hear his heart slowing to a steadier pace.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously, He sat silently for a moment.

"The thing is I..." He started but stopped as the music paused.

"One minute guys" Sakura called, he sighed and stood pulling me up with him. He gave me a quick kiss and leant against a wall as I leant opposite and began talking about training as the door swung open.

"Did you guys do anything while you were in there?" Sakura frowned.

"We talked" I shrugged  
"Talked that's it" Sakura said with a look of I don't believe that one bit, Kakashi trying to act as though nothing had happened gave her a quizical look.

"KURA! he's our Sensei what did you think would happen, after all it's not like that mistletoe you put up is still in there, it's a good thing I took it down when I saw you put it up or we'd have had to kiss as is tradition, which would be highly innapropriate" I said seriosly with eyes but smirking in my head a the shocked look on Kakashi's face. Unfortunatly for Sakura she ended up going in with Naruto, who ended up coming out with a black eye. Hinata ended up with Sasuke, much to a lot of girls jelously, other than Sakura who knew Hinata like Naruto, Sasuke was just relieved he hadn't ended up with a fan girl.

"I need to head off I have things to do" Kakashi told us

"I'll see you out" I said making an excuse to talk to him alone. Once at the door I stepped outside and shut the door.

"You were saying something earlier but you never got the chance to finish?" I said curiously

"Look, I don't want this to be all that happens with us, I actually really like you and I know you like me other wise you wouldn't have lied to me about the mistletoe" Kakashi started in a rush but I cut him short.

"First I didn't technically lie about the mistletoe, Sakura did put it up, It may have just slipped my mind to mention I had taken it down, Secondly I feel the same, third I should probably go back to my party before everyone starts getting suspcious, HOWEVER leave your window open and you might just get a visiter" I smirked, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back into the party.

* * *

**AN: Ok so this is the first peice of dirty writing i've done, so it might not be brilliant, I hope it's ok though, comment and let me know what you think**


End file.
